


Frantic Feelings, Slow Embraces

by MistressofHappyEndings



Series: Frantic [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Goodnight is a Good Friend, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, The beginning of something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: Prequel of sorts to "Frantic Hearts".  It's not always sunshine and roses when almost everyone around you would rather you not be together.  Good thing Goodnight is such a good friend.





	

Goodnight Robicheaux grumbled to himself as climbed the stairs to the short hallway above the saloon. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out how he had been elected to rouse the pair of layabouts that made up the last of the Seven from their no doubt inebriated slumber. The last he’d seen of Faraday and Vasquez, they had been having a grand old time last night, drinking and carrying on like a couple of wet-behind-the-ears boys rather than the deadly gunmen he knew them to be. To be fair, they had just completed yet another impossible heroic task, and all of them were due some relaxation, but by God, those two could sometimes test the patience of a saint! 

Not quite stomping down the hallway, Goodnight quickly approached Vasquez’s room. He slowed down considerably and his attitude change from irritation to concern when his sharp eyes landed on the slightly ajar door. Leaving a door open like that was absolutely not something the still-wanted man would do, drunk or not, surrounded by friends or not. 

Moving forward cautiously, the sharpshooter silently pushed open the door a fraction more and peeked inside. He hoped to find the vaquero asleep. He gasped quietly at what he saw instead.

Faraday and Vasquez occupied the king-sized bed that filled most of the room. Vasquez lay on his back in a rumpled nest of sheets. His knees were hooked over Faraday’s elbows, his hands were fisted around the slats of the headboard to counter Faraday’s thrusts. The entire line of his body was rigid, but his dark eyes were fixed on the gambler with fierce concentration.

Faraday knelt between Vasquez’s legs, moving with deep, rolling thrusts into the body beneath him. He ran his hands restlessly over Vasquez’s thighs as though to soothe them both, but it didn’t have the desired effect on Faraday. Though he kept moving, he stared back at his friend with wide eyes. Twin, wet trickles ran down his face that quite possibly weren’t sweat.

“Vas?” he asked in a small voice.

Vasquez freed one hand to cup the side of Faraday’s face. He swiped his thumb through the moisture on one cheek and tried to smile. “Es bueno, guero, you’re okay. It’s good,” he whispered hoarsely.

Faraday turned his head to press a kiss into Vasquez’s palm, but the scared look didn’t leave his eyes. Vasquez’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Then he reached for Faraday with both hands and quietly commanded, “Come here, querido.”

Faraday reared back a little in surprise then slowly slipped his arms out from under Vasquez’s legs. As Vasquez wrapped them around his waist instead, Faraday fell forward, careful not to dislodge himself from the other man’s body, until his elbows bracketed Vasquez’s chest. This close, he could feel the rush and spill of Vasquez’s quickened breath, and he opened his mouth instinctively to breathe in that life-giving warmth. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he heard a choked whimper. He opened them back up to find Vasquez’s desperately hopeful expression.

“Te amo, querido,” he blurted out, twisting his fingers through his friend’s auburn hair. “I love you so much. Nothing else matters. Please, carino, let me love you. Please.”

“Vas…” Faraday gasped in awe. He slid his hands under Vasquez’s shoulders and gathered his trembling friend as close as they could get. “I – I, you, too, Vas. We’ll find a way to make this work.”

“Kiss me,” Vasquez demanded.

They poured everything they felt into that kiss. Hope. Fear. Desperation. Defiance. And above all, an all-consuming love. So much emotion that Goodnight could almost taste it from where he stood. As the two men began to rock together in a hushed but more abandoned fashion, he quietly closed the door.

He and Billy had speculated that the two men were in love with one another but in deep denial due to societal taboos. Goodnight had no idea what had happened to change all that, but the path the pair had chosen wasn’t going to be easy, something that Goodnight knew from bitter, personal experience. They would always have his and Billy’s support – assuming, of course, that they would ever be able to admit that they were together to anyone else - but the rest of the world wouldn’t be as forgiving. He couldn’t even be sure about the rest of the Seven, though none of the others had ever given him or Billy grief, so he held out hope for them all. 

All Goodnight could do for them today was cover for them until they could make a proper appearance later. His mouth quirked in a small grin as he began putting together the threads of an elaborate and completely fabricated story to explain their absence at the breakfast table. That would teach Sam to send him to fetch anyone this early in the goddamned morning…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something as I got to wondering what it would be like if Vasquez and Faraday decided to get together, the fear that might have come with that decision, and the determination to go through with it anyway.


End file.
